


"Stay Gold, Goldie!"

by ThatAwkwardBastard



Series: One of The Brothers [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is Asmo so that's your warning, Brotherly Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Edgy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I avoided using any pronouns to make that easier, If you can play Obey Me! you can read this story, MC is basically one of the bois, No Romance, Part of a short story collection, Poor Mammon, Random & Short, kind-of-a-serious-crack, so MC is whatever you want MC to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAwkwardBastard/pseuds/ThatAwkwardBastard
Summary: After living in the Devildom for a couple of months, MC was starting to get used to life with the seven demon brothers.Rooky mistake. Only a fool could get used to the brothers' antics.MC was certainly a fool.-------------------This is story #1 in my collection of Obey Me! Short Stories called, "One of The Brothers." Each story is just a glimpse at MC's regular day life in the Devildom. The more time MC spends with the brothers, the more MC starts to become one of the brothers.With a lack of non-romantic Obey Me! stories to indulge in, this collection will hopefully provide entertainment for you "Found Family" trope lovers. This story is fairly PG-13. If you can play the game, you can read this.Hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcome!PS: I posted this story on Wattpad, too, so if you see it there, yay.
Series: One of The Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	"Stay Gold, Goldie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a reminder, this isn't supposed to be romantic, but the occasional teasing may appear here and there because, I mean, this is Obey Me! we're talking about. Nonetheless, I aimed for a family atmosphere, so I hope I portrayed that well. Enjoy!

“So...how many times have you seen him naked?”

Chatter filled the classroom as I kept my eyes glued to my homework. Not startled by the question or the shadows that loomed only over me, I replied, “Who are we talking about this time?”

“Oh, Asmodeus, duh.” Female giggles and shuffling shook my ears as the annoyance rose to my head and concentration.

All of a sudden, math homework didn’t seem all that important. Looking up to see five beautiful girls eager to hear my response, I couldn’t help but pity them, knowing that Asmodeus would never hold the same amount of love for the girls as much as they did for him. Quickly checking my wristwatch, I scribbled in the last answer as the school bell sang out its final song of the day.

“I have never seen him fully naked,” I stated as I picked up my school supplies and stuffed them into my backpack. “Although, I see him shirtless at least three times a week,” I got up from my desk as the other girls’ disappointed faces made me regret choosing a seat at the front instead of the back. “He usually asks me to help put body lotion on him. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.” I flashed a smile, putting my hand on the closest girl’s shoulder, “It depends on how much grimm I have on me.”

And with that, I hoped that the desires that lived within those girls’ hearts stayed intact as I trudged out of the classroom, praying that none of the brothers were waiting for me. Walking through the crowded hall helped disguise my presence from any nonhuman acquaintances, but, despite that, love was in the air as demon couples made it hard to not accidentally graze the skirts and arms of many. With my hands stuffed in my uniform pockets, I focused on looking down, but luck constantly tested me in this world, noticing the lack of legs and shadows near me. The floor suddenly only seemed to have my legs walking as I passed by students standing on the sides, but I could hear another set of footsteps clicking toward me. Sensing pride and consternation flow through my head, my eyes came into contact with a familiar, taller figure.

“Good afternoon, MC.” A dulcet voice fixed my slumped body as I instinctively stood straighter with my feet placed at a 45 degree angle.

“G-Good afternoon, Lucifer, sir,” my voice cracked as I continued, “I was about to head to the student council room.”

“There will be no need for that,” commanded the oldest brother as his eyes burned their presence into my memory. “Diavolo cancelled it since he has family matters to attend to.”

“Excuse my ignorance, but why can’t you just run the meeting?”

“That was the plan,” Lucifer annoyingly explained, motioning for me to walk with him, “but you know Diavolo. He asked me to consider this as a day-off.”

I had to chuckle, even if I did cover it with a cough, although Lucifer knew what I was doing. Every pair of eyes were on us, and I could sense a thousand daggers stabbing me from every direction, but mainly from the female student population. If only they knew…

“MC, are those your friends?” Lucifer’s voice softened, glancing at the group of girls from earlier. They all awkwardly waved as I nodded back, honest and florid blushes dusting their cheeks.

“Um, they are just friendly classmates.” I said as I returned my eyes to the floor.

“You know, if you ever want to invite any of your friends to the house, I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“...Alright.”

Still sensing the spotlight on us, I hesitantly asked, “Um, Lucifer, you sense the stares, too, right?” He hummed in response, and neither one of us spoke up after that. It was until we were outside the school and exposed to the fresh air that highlighted the nightly colors of the sky when we were able to talk again. Lucifer asked me if there was a place I wanted to go to before we went back home, but I didn’t have anything in mind. Then again, I never did.

~~~~~~

At the sight of the two staircases at the entrance, my knees dropped to the ground, allowing my body to fall along with my book bag. As Lucifer locked the door from the inside, I could feel his disapproving glares push me deeper into the ground. Although I always passed out at the entrance, Lucifer found the habit “improper,” but it wasn’t like he ever yelled at me for it.

“Lucifer.” I called out as I turned onto my back. “Can you drag me to the kitchen?” Even from this angle, the avatar of pride still looked handsome as ever, but his glare was definitely more intimidating and dominating.

“Pardon me, but I do not recall being your scullion.” Just as he passed me, Lucifer kicked my legs out of the way, and although he could have kicked harder, he did enough damage to make me wince for a second.

“Oh, come on, Lucifer! It’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy dragging me by the feet, right?”

“You must have such a low opinion of me to even suggest that.” Joked Lucifer as he went further into the hall, leaving me on the floor, like per usual.

For a minute or two, I just laid there, admiring all the paintings and portraits against the elegant, purple walls. It was times like this one in which realization came over me and reminded me where I was. Being surrounded by demons 24/7 at first seemed like such a pain in the butt, but as time passed, the more normal my situation became.

Sensing my back aching, I got up slowly, dragging my book bag to the kitchen. As I opened the door, Satan’s and Asmo’s voices entered my ears. From the corner of my eye, I could see Beel rummaging through the fridge, trying to satisfy his insatiable, interminable hunger.  
“What’s up, bishes.” I yawned as I made my way toward the two demons at the table, taking a seat next to Asmo.

“My oh my, darling. Please, spare us from your profanity!” Teased Asmo as he wrapped his arm around me. His smooth lips grazed my cheek as he snuggled up to me.

Not having the heart to push him off, I reached into my bag to pull out a basic copy of Hamlet. Throwing it to Satan, who sat in front of me, I said, “Thanks for letting me borrow it, especially for letting me annotate it.”

The 4th brother nodded, flipping through pages as his eyes became wider and wider. “Wow, you didn't hold back with the annotations.” Satan smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Asmo, at this point, was basically forcing himself onto my lap, and although I didn’t mind, it made conversation with Satan more difficult than it had to be. Asmo’s fingers ran through my hair as I held onto his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. Despite him being taller than me, Asmo didn’t weigh that much, and his playful teasing made the situation somewhat tolerable.

“Hamlet is a good play. Tragic, but really made me appreciate the themes surrounding death.” I responded.

“Who’s your favorite character?” Asked Satan as Beel’s rummaging got louder in the background.

“I have to say Hamlet, even if it’s cliche.” I had to move my head back in order to glance at Beel, and from what I could see, it seemed like he was licking the inside of an ice scream container. It was my favorite flavor, too. Damn you, you precious bean.

“OH, if you’re Hamlet, that makes me your Ophelia, right, MC?” Asmo beamed as he forced my head to face him, holding my cheeks with the softest touch. As his glowing eyes caressed my sight, thoughts of his beauty fogged any others. No matter how embarrassing it was to admit, Asmodeus was an attractive being, and with a feminine physiognomy and body like his, it was difficult to not appreciate his beauty. Nonetheless, pushing his figure away from me didn’t offend Asmo in the slightest since he already knew I had enough of my daily dosage of his overwhelming teasing.

“Have you ever read Hamlet, Asmo?” I awkwardly laughed, motioning for him to get off. As Asmo reluctantly followed my instruction, a monstrous burp vibrated to every corner in the room as the three of us at the table stared at Beel’s back.

“Well,” Asmo started, a sour expression painted on him. “I only know that Ophelia is Hamlet’s girlfriend.”

“If that’s all you know, you should probably read it. Want to borrow it?” Offered Satan, but his words fell on deaf ears as Asmo scrambled through his book bag that was on one of the chairs, seemingly to search for his precious hand mirror.

“Hm, are there any 18+ scenes?” Hummed Asmo as he flipped his mirror open and began his daily routine of checking for pimples or blemishes. Despite having smooth skin that surpassed even that of a baby’s, Asmo’s insecurities always bled through at moments like this one.

“There are, but not the kind of scenes that YOU are looking for.”

“Aw, then I’ll pass.”

Satan and I both sighed as Asmo gushed over himself, complimenting his reflection and congratulating himself on finally buying that new face cream.

Sometimes, it seemed like Satan and I were the only sane ones in the house, and even then, there were times in which I questioned my own state of mind. This house was filled with different personalities, and each demon’s qualities manifested into my own character.

As Asmo continued to flirt with himself, Satan put away Hamlet and took out another book, some classic novel written by a demon author. I was tempted to keep talking to Satan and Asmo, but my hands instinctively searched for my earphones. Listening to the light dynamics of a flute trio, I silently stared at Satan, noting how, despite his basic appearance, he still was considered one of the most handsome male students at RAD. Although he didn’t put much thought into how others perceived him, it was his ignorance to that sort of thing that made me envy him. How a man could be so normally perfect made me doubt my own charms, if I had any in the first place.

Then there was Beel. Turning my head to, once again, see Beel’s back, innocence radiated from his entire being. Back in the human world, I was usually the innocent one, but ever since I had arrived to the devildom, Beel’s lack of knowledge, with regards to certain mature topics, even made me feel ashamed and scandalous. Beel was the epitome of juxtaposition because any being with a muscular body like his would surely be surrounded by thousands of girls and boys; yet, his innocuous motives in everything he did made people question their own morals and intentions.

The sudden warm touch of skin stole my attention, averting my eyes toward the lustful demon as he finally put away his mirror. Asmo’s hand gently rubbed my neck as I yanked my earbuds out, waiting for his conversation to start.

“What are you thinking about, MC?” Asmo questioned with a sultry voice that even made Satan look up from his novel.

“Oh, nothing,” I sighed as I stood up from my seat, leaving my earphones on the table. “I was just admitting to myself how ridiculously attractive the three of you are without trying.”

Beel sat right in front of the fridge, and in his hands was another carton of ice scream. I went to one of the cabinets and searched for a spoon, hoping that Beel would be willing to share the last of it.

“MC dear, comparing yourself to me is no good! No one can come close to my perfection!” Exclaimed Asmo as he rested his chin on his proped, folded hands. “Besides, you’re still young. Beauty like mine doesn’t happen overnight.”

“Asmo’s right, MC,” Satan set his book down. “You are still growing. We’re old. You have your own charms, anyway. Someone is bound to notice you eventually.”

“Ya, yowr *munch* pwertty cute.” As I sat opposite of Beel, his mouth was stuffed with all kinds of toppings he threw inside the ice scream container. Cautiously, I showed Beel my spoon as I scooped up some of his dessert as he nodded in approval.

“You...you guys are too nice.”

“We love you, MC~”

Smiling to myself as Beel took the last bite, the three words almost left my mouth. Almost.

“On the topic of love, there are these girls in my math-”

“OMG, have you finally made a love square for yourself, MC?!” Screeched Asmo, jumping out of his seat. Beel, Satan, and I all groaned in harmony, flashbacks drowning us in awkward memories from Valentine’s Day.

“Okay, first, I thought we agreed to not talk about love squares anymore,” I stood up, trying to hide the drainage of color from my face. “Second, these girls like YOU, not me.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so earlier?” In a matter of seconds, Asmo was right behind me, his hot, impatient breath caressing my ear. “Have I dated any of them yet?”

Sending a glare over my shoulder, Satan also got up from his seat as he shook his head in disapproval.

“And by dated, you mean fuc-”

“Satan!” Yelled Asmo, covering my ears, despite not doing much. “I will not allow your profanity to corrupt MC’s virgin ears! Only I can do that…”

The demon’s slender arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders as he tried to act seductive, but being the virgin I was, his flirtations did not affect me; however, I reluctantly indulged in his perfume, the type of fragrance to tease one’s senses. As Satan got closer to the refrigerator, I jokingly reached out to him, my eyes pleading for him to be my savior, but his coy smile ignored my calls.

“As if you haven’t already corrupted me with your stories…” I murmured as my hands gently held onto Asmo’s arms. “Anyway, I don’t think you’ve been with any of them, so I’ll introduce you on Monday. They’re nice girls, so don’t reject them too harshly.”

“Who said anything about rejecting them? I would never pass up the chance for new love affairs~”

My hands clenched Asmo’s sleeves, “Just...make it clear how your relationships work. Please.”

“Hm, if that’s what you want, darling.” Asmo purred as his arm wrapped tighter.

Sounds of glass and plastic moving and sliding reawakened my senses, turning to see both Satan and Beel searching through the fridge for food.

“Hey, MC,” Satan’s voice reached my ears from behind the fridge door. “Someone ate half of your cake.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, I lashed out of Asmo’s arms, dashing to the fridge, and without question, Beel and Satan stepped aside. My hands pushed the fridge doors further as they shook violently. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest as my eyes landed on the measly moiety, the other precious half, I imagined, in some bastard’s feral stomach pit. Lividity wasn’t enough to describe the hatred that sprinted through my veins and arteries as I marveled at the idea of that damn chocolate cake with vanilla and chocolate chip filling with the smallest hint of rainbow sprinkles. Just the thought of the frosting melting in somebody else’s mouth made me want to purge the being that set eyes on MY cake.

“wHO IN THE DIDDLY HELL DEMOLISHED MY CAKE WITHOUT ME?” My throat strained itself as frustration and zealous pursuit threatened the being, no, the MONSTER, that stole my satisfaction of a whole cake.

To be quite frank, I wasn’t yelling at anyone in particular, but part of me knew who did it, and the other part of me refused to believe that THAT bastard had betrayed me like this. After everything we had been through, THIS was how he wanted me to go out?

Everyone in the kitchen was reasonably six feet away from me, hostile eyeballs wanting to sink back into their sockets. Even Beel stopped rubbing his stomach as his appetite quickly turned into paranoia.

Soft, pathetic steps from the hall banged against my head, eagerness wanting to meet the perpetrator's doom. Doubt mixed with the glares that pitied my cake, and as the door kicked open, my fists dug themselves deeper into my thighs as I awaited for a new voice to confirm the existence of the suspect.

“Damn! That cake was SO good, haha!” The voice that I had once held dear to my heart now seemed like the screech of a dying crow choking on its own filthy blood. “The GREAT Mammon made the right choice!”

Disgusting...putrid...abomination…

These words, plus many others, infected my brain, acting like a chain of incantations that would make this THING perish. Mumbles that blocked me away from the change of atmosphere were now serving as my nexus to the real world, to the eventual, real confrontation. Despite my attempts to manage my inner conflagration, cinders flashed in my eyes as my head aggressively turned.

Flaming passion versus terrified regret; that was what I understood from Mammon’s expression as his fork hit the floor, his gaping mouth swallowing any wanted doubt I had in me.

“Mammon.” With such malevolence leaving my glossed lips, the devil’s confidence physically drained away, the obnoxious sound of a plastic plate breaking against the floor. “You ate my cake.”

“M-Me? Th-The GREAT Mammon?? Eat your cake?? Psshh. I--”

“You ate my cake.” Fully facing him now, the refrigerator cried for its doors to be closed, but none of us listened to it. The fear that resonated from each demon in the room energized me, taking slow yet loud steps toward Mammon. At that moment, I was every nightmare, nearing its next victim.

“W-What makes ya think I’d eat your dumb cake?! You should, uh...getcha’ head fixed! Yeah! Haha!” Sweat ran down Mammon’s cheek as he tried to convince us, as he tried to convince himself that he was innocent. The true irony displayed itself in his eyes because, with a crooked smile and forced laugh, those story-telling spheres screamed, killed for mercy.

Intimidation was my trump card as the pitiful devil kept stepping away from me, unknowingly making escape impossible for himself.

“Beel, Asmo, now!”

Mammon’s back had finally bumped into Beel as Satan had called out the command. Mammon’s strength did not compare to Beel’s as the taller demon yanked Mammon backward and onto the table. My precious earphones fell off, but nothing pained me more than that bastard’s smile. Beel placed Mammon’s hands above his head and slammed them down, causing the demon to kick wildly. Asmo and Satan each held down a leg, and with great reluctance, Asmo dug into his brother’s pockets.

“Oh, Mammon, you look more pitiful than usual!” Asmo teased, gladly pulling out Mammon’s wallet.

“NO! Please, I’ll...I’ll do anything! Just don’t hurt Goldie!” Cried Mammon, his body begging to jump to his lover’s rescue.

Nearing the table, my eyes disgustingly glared at him for how quickly his façade went to the trash can. Plucking the wallet from Asmo’s fingers, the first thing I saw was a photo of Mammon kissing his damn gold credit card. I gagged, quickly tearing Goldie out of it and throwing the wallet across the room.

“You ate my cake, Mammon. _You ate my cake._ ” As I watched Mammon’s attempts to kick, to punch, to escape from his brothers’ hands, my tiniest pinch of guilt wasn’t able to kill off my instinctual sneer.

Goldie slid into my hand perfectly, her admirable shine holding onto the little time she had left in the world.

“Oh, Goldie…” I tapped on her surface as my fingerprints claimed her plastic body. “If only there was someone who truly loved you…” Knowing that my words would trigger Mammon, I walked to the kitchen closet with a plan of revenge in mind. No one ever really organized the closet, nor bothered to look in it except for Lucifer, Beel and I. There was usually a secret stash of snacks in there, but not today.

Today, there was only murder in there as the crack of kitchen light exposed one of the main weapons in the culinary arts. In the darkest corner, leaning against the chipped wall, was Tenny, a meat tenderizer not like any other.

Sure, the typical tenderizer was small, something any human being could handle, but when you start to think about the kind of meat demons eat, the kind of demons that lived in this vicinity, the kind of food Beel was willing to eat, the reality of this monstrosity might start to click.

Standing at two feet tall, with a head three inches thick, the good ol’ Tenny weighed around 10 pounds. To threaten Mammon with Tenny was pointless, seeing that I was a weak, human teenager; however, as I hauled the tenderizer onto my shoulder, just the sight of Tenny with Goldie in my abused hands was enough to make Mammon swear to God himself.

“MC, I WILL DO ANYTHING. YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN?! ANYTHING.” The pain could no longer ruin or taint Mammon’s pride because, with the position he was in on that table, anybody would have felt corrupted and ashamed; no use avoiding the embarrassment now. One could hear the tears in his eyes as he tried to hold them back, but his voice strained with sharp tones, intonation burning out the tuner. His whole body shook in contrast to the three collected bodies who were holding him down. Guilt was out of the question for them, but repulsion misguided their eyes toward their brother’s frustration. “MC, I SWEAR, I'LL...I'LL KILL YOU...IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY GIRL!”

The only one out of the four of us who seemed to enjoy Mammon’s weak side was Asmo, and with that look in his eyes, I quickly made my way back to the table to get this over with.

“Kill me?” A cracked smirk played on my lips as I slammed Goldie on the table, in between Mammon’s feet. His body jumped a beat after as his legs became more savage, trying to kick my hands away. “You’re only threatening me because I’m just a poor, pathetic human, but I’m not the one who is going to punish you during the aftermath, right?” Any mention of Lucifer sure shut Mammon up, despite how much he wanted to send me straight back to the human world.

“Oh my, am I the only one feels hot right now?” Asmo fanned himself as his cheeks dared to become redder. “Just seeing MC dominating, and Mammon being so submissive is turning me on. Hey, how about we all have a five--”

“Shut up, Asmo!” Four separate voices threw Asmo’s disgusting ideas out the window, ruining the fearful atmosphere I had worked so hard on maintaining.

“MC, Asmo’s being weird,” complained Beel as his stomach seemed to murmur in agreement. “Can you hurry up?”

I nodded in response, raising my fist in the air to only pound Goldie against the table again. Mammon’s scream pierced the awkwardness, tremor taking over all of our actions once more. Mammon’s white nails were digging into his own palms, but he tried to stay calm as I handled Tenny with two hands now. With a single back glance to the refrigerator, knowing fully well that my cake had another person’s lips on her, my unhinged sanity controlled my hands as Tenny rose above my head.

Mammon’s eyes darted to my lifted arms, no life left in them, twisting his torso as a last resort.  
“MC, PLEASE, HIT ME INSTEAD. PLEASE!”

Hell burned inside his throat, but I gripped that tenderizer as if it were the mallet to a whack-a-mole game, and I was aiming for the grand prize.

“Well, stay gold, Goldie!” The words ripped out of my voice box, and just as I felt the gavel about to drop its hundredth death sentence, the kitchen door beat me to it, Lucifer’s looming eyes carving out the organs of every person in the room. I stopped Tenny right at the rising action, and everyone else’s anticipation hid behind either trepidation, relief, or irritation.

Judging by the way Lucifer glared from my hands to Mammon, I could just imagine how the situation looked like. From Lucifer’s perspective, it was only natural to interpret the scene as me about to smash Mammon’s crotch. It was now my turn to feel dread and fear for my life as I slowly lowered Tenny, truly believing that it was my only protection against Lucifer. Nobody else moved, not even Mammon because he was smart enough to acknowledge that we were all in grave danger.

“I can expl--”

“You may continue.” _Slam_.

Just as I had found myself about to BS my way out of this one, Lucifer left as quickly as he had barged in, and both times had left us all more confused than before. Anxiety turned into sympathy, and then into empathy while Mammon had let out a long sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, wrecking Mammon’s life didn’t seem all that important.

“I…” My voice wavered, letting Tenny’s head hit the ground as my arms hung by my sides. “I think I’m just...hangry.”

Like a fingersnap, Beel let go of Mammon and whispered something about food, heading to the stove. Satan and Asmo were now staring at me in annoyance for chickening out, but they still held onto Mammon’s legs.  
To Mammon’s joy, he let out a moan of glee as his hands clapped around Goldie. His rosy cheeks complimented Goldie’s gleams as he made out with the plastic, causing two demons and one human being to regurgitate any regret they had swallowed. Not even the refreshing coils of the stove’s fire or of pans clashing could protect our ears from Mammon’s sloppy attempts at a recovered romance with his credit card.

Disgust being the main player in our game, Asmo and Satan pushed Mammon’s legs away as if their demon brother was the living embodiment of disease and insanitation. Dumbfounded, I turned around, truly believing that maybe I had just gone crazy for a second. Maybe half of a cake wasn’t so bad--

“HA, ya pathetic human! Yo stupid ass really thought ya could scare me!”

Without a single ounce of remorse or caution, Mammon’s smile was the last thing I saw before I wrenched Tenny as hard as humanly possible, as if that damn credit card were the baseball to my bat, sending Goldie to the home run. The hit sounded like fireworks, rocking in everyone’s eardrums. Goldie welcomed her demise in the stove’s fire as Mammon’s deathly shriek and emotional seizure seemed to fuel her death. The fire exploded in size from the sudden impact, yet it was the cries and agony in front of me that confirmed Goldie’s death, the smell of cheap plastic breaking into my nose.

Beel, Satan, and Asmo no longer knew what my emotions were, and if they were even human to begin with. The tenderizer naturally flew out of my hands, another clashing sound sending Mammon into further mental chaos as he hugged his legs, rocking himself back and forth to the tempo of his own deplorable bellows. With nothing else to do, and realizing how sleep depravity really did do wonders to the human psyche, I walked out of the kitchen with my cake, leaving the crime scene scot-free...

…

…

Lucifer ended up grounding me for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most random story I have ever written. There isn't any plot, and MC is kind of crazy lmao. I hope I was able to portray MC as another sibling in the demon brothers' eyes, but that's for you guys to decide. 
> 
> I have other ideas for this story, but I may or may not write them. Let me know in the comments what you liked about the story or if there's anything you would like me to write about, although no promises haha. Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
